Episode 1078 (17th May 1971)
Plot Elsie has started work at the Mark Brittain Warehouse. Ena has her interview today for the caretaker's job at the Community Centre. Ken has a hangover and suffers from Edith's remonstrations. Ena relies on Ernie and Alf to stand by her over the caretaker's job. Ernie tells her he has to be impartial while Ena tells Alf that if he is the same, she will tell the Town Hall that he told her about the warehouse before he should have done. Bet is furious when Edith says she's too tarty to be near the twins. Alf and Ernie realise Ena is the best person for the job. Ken has to come home from the college with his hangover. Edith tells Ken she's told Bet to stay away and Susan saw him drunk. She tells him she's going to the Children's Department at the Town Hall to ask for custody of the twins. Ken tells the shocked regulars what Edith is planning. Ena has her interview at the Town Hall. Len calls on Edith and claims the fault is his but Edith won't listen. Len tells Ken he's going to have to fight for the twins. By a vote, Ena doesn't get the job. Alf and Ernie toss a coin to decide who the loser is who has to tell her the news. Alf loses. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alan Howard - Alan Browning Guest cast *Mrs Tatlock - Clare Kelly *Mrs Helliwell - Kathy Staff *Mr Rodgers - John Dawson *Miss Prowse - Penelope Davis *Mrs Mellish - Jean Lockhart *Mrs Hetty Thorpe - Margery Withers Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Camera Shop *Weatherfield Town Hall - Committee room and corridor Notes *First appearance of Alf Roberts since 17th February 1971. After ten years of sporadic appearances, Alf becomes a regular from this episode onwards. *Kathy Staff makes a pre-Vera Hopkins appearance as Mrs Helliwell. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Ena interviews the Town Hall. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,200,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Minnie Caldwell: (about Ena Sharples) "She bullies me. She's always bullyin' me... and she'll try and bully me more now, in the name of Christianity." --- Ernest Bishop (about Ena Sharples): "She is the best woman for the job." Alf Roberts: "Oh, there’s no question at all about that. She’s got the authority..." Ernest Bishop: "Of course - and the understanding..." Alf Roberts: "Aye, she’s got that an’ all. And she’s a clean living woman..." Ernest Bishop: "And you know, deep down she’s really a very…''gentle'' person.." Alf Roberts: "I couldn’t agree with you more…..Heaven knows what she’ll do to us if we don’t give her that job though." Category:1971 episodes